This invention relates to holsters.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for concealing a holster.
In a further respect, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for flexing a concealed holster to secure the contents of the holster in the holster.
In another respect, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a concealed holster with a belt lock having a size, shape, color, or position that renders the belt lock indistinguishable to a casual observer.
In still a further respect, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a universal waistband hanger that can be attached to any size handgun holster without requiring that the waistband hanger be redesigned for each different sized holster or that different sized holsters be redesigned to accommodate the waistband hanger.
In still another respect, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a waistband hanger that can be attached to a holster to flex the holster to produce a cam surface that engages a user""s shirt intermediate the holster and the waistband hanger.
Various concealed holsters are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,432 discloses a holster having a lower portion that is inserted beneath the waistband of a user""s trousers. The upper portion of the holster extends above the waistband and is visible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,357 discloses a belt clip that can be used to support a holster inserted beneath the waistband of a user""s trousers.
U.S. Pat. No.4,235,356 describes a pouch in which a firearm is carried. The pouch is attached to the shirttail of a user so the pouch is completely concealed beneath the waistband of the user""s trousers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,983 discloses a holster that can be worn under the arm as part of a shoulder harness, that can be worn on a user""s belt, or that can be supported on the belt and substantially concealed inside the waistband of a user""s trousers. The holster includes fastening loops 26, 52, 56 that circumscribe the user""s belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,702 describes a holster that is concealed inside the waistband of a user. The holster can include loops 22a, 22b, 80 or slots 72 or sleeves 74 that secure the holster to a belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,827 describes a holster that is mounted inside the waistband of a user""s trousers and includes a clip 44. A pager unit is mounted in clip 44 to disguise the holster.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,079 describes a holster that can be concealed inside the waistband, on the belt or waistband, inside a boot, or inside a jacket pocket. The holster includes a clip 16. VELCO ((trademark)) fastener is used to detachably secure the clip 16 to the holster at different positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,472 describes a holster mounted on a user""s belt. The holster includes a loop 16 that circumscribes a user""s belt.
The invention described herein pertains more specifically to a concealed holster that is worn inside a user""s waistband and that permits a user""s shirt to be inserted intermediate the holster and the waistband. U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,361 discloses a holster of this general type.
The holster in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,361 to Devlin isxe2x80x94like the holster in the above-noted U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,079xe2x80x94covered with a layer 21 of VELCRO fastener. A support sling 14 includes VELCRO on its inner surface such that sling 14 can be removably attached to the VELCRO 21. Sling 14 is preferably formed with a metal insert 24 stitched between opposite layers of leather 22 and 26 so that sling 14 is rigid. The upper end 16 of sling 14 is positioned immediately adjacent and along the outer side of the holster. The tail 58 of the user""s shirt is, as shown in FIG. 3 of the Devlin patent, positioned intermediate the outer side of the holster and the upper end 16 of sling 14. Devlin indicates that the pressure exerted by the body of the wearer secures the wearer""s shirt in position between the upper end 16 of sling 14 and the outer side of the holster. The pressure exerted by a user""s body may secure the wearer""s shirt because a portion of VELCRO 21 contacts the shirt, or because the inner surface of upper end 16 and the outer surface of the holster are rough or tacky. When however, the user""s shirt does not contact VELCRO fastener 21 and the inner surface of upper end 16 or outer surface of the holster is smooth, it appears that the user""s shirt can fairly easily slide in and out between end 16 and the holster unless the pressure exerted by the user""s body is extreme. One reason the user""s shirt is able to move between end 16 and the holster is believed to be the fairly large surface area of end 16 adjacent the holster and contacting the user""s shirt. Another reason is believed to be that the construction of sling 14 produces a fairly uniform pressure along the vertical height of end 16. The use of VELCRO fastener 21 is not preferred because pulling a shirt free tends to accelerate wear of the shirt. Similarly, the VECRO 21 not covered by sling 14 tends to contact and wear the user""s pants, especially when the pants are made from fabrics that readily secure to VELCRO. Another disadvantage of the holster and sling 14 in the Devlin patent is that the sling and VELCRO layer 21 must generally be redesigned for different sizes of holsters. For example, a VELCRO layer 21 that fits one size holster may not fit another size holster. A sling 14 that fits one size holster may not fit another size holster. Another disadvantage of the sling 14 is that each time end 16 is bent away from the holster, the VELCRO on end 16 tends to separate from the VELCRO layer 21. A further disadvantage of the Devlin holster is that it requires a layer 55 of VELCRO fastener on the back of the user""s belt.
Another prior art concealed holster system that I earlier developed is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 herein. This concealed holster system has been sold for a number of years internationally by Galco International, Inc. under the trademark xe2x80x9cSTEALTHxe2x80x9d. This concealed holster system includes a holster 10 and a sling 13 attached to the bottom of a side 11 of the holster. The sling includes a pair 13, 14 of equivalent rectangular leather straps stitched together 20, 21, 22 around their perimeter to receive the leg 17 of a substantially rigid polymer component 15. This laminate construction of leatherxe2x80x94polymerxe2x80x94leather is similar to the laminate leatherxe2x80x94metalxe2x80x94leather construction described above in the Devlin holster and performs the same function of increasing the rigidity of sling 13. Component 15 includes an upper end 18 bent over on itself and includes a belt-engaging hook 19.
One disadvantage of the concealed holster system depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2 herein is that the tail of a user""s shirt can fairly readily slide intermediate side 11 and inner strap 14, even when pressure from the user""s body forces side 11 against strap 14. Consequently, the tail of the user""s shirt can xe2x80x9cridexe2x80x9d up and out from between strap 14 and side 11. One reason the user""s shirt is able to move between end 16 and the holster is believed to be the fairly large surface area of inner strap 14 adjacent the holster and contacting the user""s shirt. Another reason is believed to be that the construction of sling 13 produces a fairly uniform compressive pressure along the vertical height of strap 14 and between strap 14 and side 11.
Another disadvantage of the concealed holster system of FIGS. 1 and 2 is that it must generally be redesigned for different sizes of holsters. Leather straps 13, 14 that fit one holster are too long or too short for another holster. A VELCRO layer 21 that fits one size holster may not fit another size holster. Having to redesign the structure of sling 15 for different sized holsters significantly increases the cost of manufacturing the concealed holster system.
A further disadvantage of the holster system of FIGS. 1 and 2 is that it utilizes leather. Over time the rigidity of the leather breaks down when the leather is repeatedly flexed or bent toward and away from the holster. The leather is also susceptible to damage from perspiration and other moisture.
Still another disadvantage of the concealed holster system of FIGS. 1 and 2 is that the system utilizes two different kinds of material in constructing the sling, and requires that the two materials be secured together, which significantly increases manufacturing costs.
Still a further disadvantage of the concealed holster system of FIGS. 1 and 2 is that the hook 19 is about an inch wide and produces a large enough visible signature that an individual casually greeting the user may see the hook 19 and realize the user is wearing a concealed weapon.
Yet another disadvantage of the concealed holster system of FIGS. 1 and 2, as well as of the holster described in the Devlin patent discussed above, is that it requires a significant quantity of leather to produce. Leather is expensive.
Yet a further disadvantage of the concealed holster system of FIGS. 1 and 2, as well as of the holster described in the Devlin patent discussed above, is that it requires a two-step stitching operation, including stitching to produce the sling 13 and stitching to attach a component of the system to the holster.
Yet still another disadvantage of the concealed holster system of FIGS. 1 and 2 is that when the sling 13 is in the normal operative position shown in FIG. 2, the user""s shirt sleeve readily moves between sling 13 and the side 11 of the holster 10.
Yet still a further disadvantage of the concealed holster system of FIGS. 1 and 2 is that when the holster system is positioned in the waistband of a user and sling 13 tends to be forced against side 11 by the user""s body, elastic forces are generated that act to return the sling 13 to the sling 13 to the normal operative position shown in FIG. 2.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved concealed holster system that would more securely maintain a user""s shirt intermediate the sling and holster, that would not require redesign of the sling for different sized holsters, that would not require the use of leather, that would not require multiple stitching operations in construction a sling and mounting it on a holster, that would produce a visual signature unlikely to be noticed by the casual observer, that would secure a user""s shirt intermediate the holster and holster sling when the sling is in its normal relaxed operative position, and that would not generate forces opposing the compressive forces maintaining a user""s shirts intermediate the sling and holster.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved holster system.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved concealed holster system that includes a sling and that securely maintain a user""s shirt intermediate the sling and holster both when the sling is in its normal operative position and when the sling is compressed against a side of the holster.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved concealed holster system including a sling that does not require redesign for different sized holsters.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved concealed holster system that would not require the use of leather or require multiple stitching operations in constructing a sling and mounting it on a holster.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved concealed holster system using a sling that is visually indistinguishable to a casual observer.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved concealed holster system that secures a user""s shirt intermediate the holster and holster sling when the sling is in its normal relaxed operative position.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an improved concealed holster system that does not generate forces opposing the compressive forces maintaining a user""s shirts intermediate the sling and holster.